


Roadside Etiquette

by FlamingInk



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also you're welcome for the smut, Basically Just Smut, Excuse all the smut, F/F, Handcuffs, Omega Waverly Earp, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Police Officer Nicole Haught, Pure Smut, Purgatory's good ole' police cruiser, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Side of the road, only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: As Waverly reflected on this, wondering just how she had passed her test if her mind was so frequently absent from the road ahead, a flash of violent red came from behind her, switching fast to a piercing, royal blue. It filled the car with unwelcomed, invasive light, and Waverly flicked her eyes up to the rear view mirror. A Purgatory police cruiser, crystal white in the brazen orange glow of sunlight, the front bumper soft and round, was quickly catching tail.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 403





	Roadside Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!
> 
> I'm not sure I am 100% completely happy with this piece; the original one shot I had written had not saved when Word crashed and was unrecoverable, so it had be written again.
> 
> Alas, it is keeping me distracted during this time of madness (and really, how I am having any time at all to write these being a key worker in the care industry, I do not know), so have at it!
> 
> You're welcome.

Waverly hummed happily, following the monotonous tune resonating from the car’s radio. It was louder than it needed to be, especially being that the brunette wasn’t overly ecstatic about the chosen channel – it just happened to be the only frequency the vehicle’s radio had been able to pick up without the intrusive high pitched static cutting out the music. She allowed it to lull her as she drove on, foot firm on the accelerator, enjoying the hot, summer breeze blowing through the partially opened drivers side window and basking in the warm, soft glow of the gradually declining sun.

The brunette was thinking, far lost in her head, mulling over days events and occasions to come. It wasn’t highly unusually for Waverly to find that she had been living her own fanatical world inside of her head whilst having somehow still driven safely the across the few dozen miles from end of town to the other. Waverly didn’t know if she should see it as a skill or a hazard; she certainly knew her last driving instructor’s opinion, the instructor in question voicing without hesitation it was the latter of the two, and that she would never pass her test given her inability to focus.

As Waverly reflected on this, wondering just how she had passed her test if her mind was so frequently absent from the road ahead, a flash of violent red came from behind her, switching fast to a piercing, royal blue. It filled the car with unwelcomed, invasive light, and Waverly flicked her eyes up to the rear view mirror. A Purgatory police cruiser, crystal white in the brazen orange glow of sunlight, the front bumper soft and round, was quickly catching tail.

Waverly took a moment to look around her, eyes striking the road around her between both the oncoming direction of traffic and that which should be following her with desperate urgency. But the road was empty, abandoned. She allowed this information to be absorbed and her eyes widened in recognition that the police cruiser was flashing for her. She was being asked to pull over.

The brunette’s hands gripping hard, her knuckles white mountain peaks against the greyscale of firm fabric wrapped around the steering wheel. Her palms drew clammy and her stomach rolled in her gut, leaving an unpleasant and bitter taste in her mouth. Waverly dropped her head back against the head rest of the driver’s seat, disappointed that the messy bun her hair was haphazardly pinned up in devoid her of what would have otherwise been a satisfying thud.

Waverly reluctantly pulled over, wheels leaving smooth, warm asphalt to crunch over loose, sandy gravel, which adjoined to a grass verge at the side of the road. She pulled the handbrake, her engine idling in the warm air, and watched her rear view mirror. The police cruiser pulled in behind her, it’s front end coming to a stop a dozen feet away from her back bumper. She tried to make out with great difficulty details of the silhouette which sat in the driver’s seat, the suns severe reflection against the mirrored glass making her wince. She could see the shadow of a lone officer, sat behind the steering wheel, almost unmoving.

Waverly tried to swallow down the anxiety that gripped her as she was left to ruminate over apprehensive thoughts, wondering why the officer was yet to step out of the vehicle. She did her best to push away the critical voices, to stifle the nervousness that was digging its heels hard into her gut. She spoke calmly to herself, reminding the logical part of her brain which bargained only in reason that it was normal for any individual involved in a traffic stop to feel nervous. But that an overexertion of anxiety, something that would contort her face into a guilty, shifty expression was bound to arouse suspicious.

Besides, as far as she was aware, she had hardly done anything wrong.

There were no stop signs or red lights to run along this stretch of often empty road on the outskirts of town. And even as Waverly did her best to recall where the needle may have been resting at its peak on the speedometer, she couldn’t imagine she had been going any faster than a few miles over the legal speed limit. Even then, it would usually be something overlooked if it matched the flow of traffic. Since there was no traffic, and Waverly was hardly driving recklessly or with great speed, any reasonable officer would simply giver her a warning and send her on her way.

Was it worth the paperwork? To make a massive fuss over an individual driving only a few miles per hour over the speed limit?

Waverly thought not, and to distract herself as the individual in the cruiser behind her continued to just sit, the brunette reached over to her glove compartment. She pulled out her insurances papers which were tucked away safely, and then she pulled her purse from her pocket, taking her driver’s licence out and the leaving her purse on the seat next to her. Waverly soothed herself as she did these things, reminding herself that the officer was likely checking the make and model of the vehicle against the displayed plates, reassuring herself that her MOT and road tax were up to date and that there were currently no outstanding tickets – despite Wynonna having in the past collected more than a few parking fines without informing her sister.

Waverly heard a car door slam behind her and she jumped just slightly, her mind having started to drift not for the first time since she started her journey. She could hear heavy boots walking firmly, shifting the loose gravel underfoot and crunching stones. The brunette reached next to her and wound the window down fully, waiting expectantly for the officer to hold up next to the driver’s side window.

Waverly turned her head, glancing out of the window as a shadow fell across her lap, the officer’s figure blocking out the warm sun that felt soothing on her skin and replacing it with a cool chill. Goosebumps rose across the brunette’s arms as she took in the sleek, navy blue khakis stood next to her. The smooth, rounded curve of the figure’s hips told Waverly the officer was a woman, even as strong hands gripped a wide leather belt either side of a gold metallic buckle in a more traditionally masculine stance. A shirt with the start of a zipper just visible if Waverly peeked upwards through the window, was tucked formally into the khakis.

“Turn off the radio, ma’am.”

Waverly cursed, swallowing hard. She should have had the initiative to have turned it off before the officer even left the cruiser. Her hand reached across the centre console to the radio, her hands fumbling with the knob, initially turning it up with a grimace before twisting the right way. Waverly wanted to issue an apology, but felt it would come out barely above a whisper as a thick, tension filled silence held heavy between herself and the deputy.

Waverly waited.

“And the ignition, ma’am.”

Waverly twisted the key toward her, silencing the idling engine.

“Drivers licence and registration, please.”

This at least allowed Waverly to relax the smallest degree, the tension which had so far been holding her shoulders at too straight an angle, making her position in the driver’s seat more than uncomfortable, relenting a fraction. The request from the officer was predicable enough, standard protocol with any traffic stop, and the predictability of the line reminded Waverly that there was nothing special about this particular incident of being pulled over. There was nothing to feel anything but a little repentant and a tick anxious about, allowing a momentary shift in the brunette’s thought patterns to allow her to think more logically.

Waverly pulled the registration papers and licence from atop the warm surface of the plastic dashboard and handed it through the open window. Hands finally relinquished their hold of the leather belt, calloused fingers taking the offered documents from Waverly. They disappeared out of the window and the brunette could do nothing but wait as the officer assessed them.

“Miss Waverly Earp.”

Waverly turned to the window, listening as gravel crunched beneath boots as the deputy’s weight shifted, the metallic ting of the cooling hood of her vehicle deafening in the otherwise empty stretch of road. With one hand resting atop the vehicle, above the driver’s side window, the officer leaned down to stare through at the occupant. Waverly swallowed hard as she took in the fiery, red curls, shoulder length beneath the deputy’s hat, framing rich mocha eyes and porcelain skin. The face looked too familiar.

“Did I, or did I not, pull you over on this same stretch of road I’d say…” the officer’s eyes looked over Waverly’s heads, lips pursed, pretending to think. “Just less than a week ago? For the same offence?” Eyes locked back onto Waverly’s, cold and hard.

Waverly felt her stomach roll, knotting and cramping hard. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, knowing her face was quickly growing a crimson red. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, struggling to keep eye contact with the intimidating stature of the deputy stood outside of her car window, and nodded her head timidly. She had been speeding then, but surely it was not anything too serious.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” 

Waverly sucked her bottom lip into a mouth. “Yes,” it came out with a high pitched twinge and the brunette cleared her throat, trying again. “Yes, you did.”

The officer nodded her head, her thumb tapping against the roof of the car, pausing for a moment, before she pulled herself up. Her hand resumed their powerful grip of the belt, flanking the sides of the buckle that rested low on her hips and framing a bulge that rested just a little lower. As the deputy rocked her hips, Waverly’s cheeks burned hotter and she forced herself to look away.

“Step out of the vehicle, ma’am.”

Waverly reached for the car’s door hand and pulled, opening the door and stepping out when the deputy gave enough space for her to do. She stood under the officer’s intimidating gaze, not feeling able to bring her eyes to the other woman’s, but knowing the deputy had no such qualms about the issue. She could feel the officer’s eyes boring into her and her blush deepened. Her fingers fidgeted in front her, unable to hold them still, not sure what to do other than wait for the officer to speak.

“Hands on the roof of the vehicle.”

Waverly felt a shiver run along the length of her spine. She could feel precipitation gather at the nape of her neck, along her back and the bends of her knees. But it didn’t take a large degree of thinking to understand that it was a result of much more than just the fast fading sun and warm weather. In fact, as the brunette did as she was asked, turning to face away from the deputy and placing both of her hands on the roof of the car, splaying her fingers and waiting, she could feel another kind of wetness gather elsewhere. Her heart hammered in her chest.

“Do you have anything that could reasonably be considered a weapon, that could harm myself or somebody else?” Waverly shook her head left to right in response. “Do you have on your persons and illicit or illegal substances?” Waverly shook her head left to right again.

She felt the heat of the officer behind her as she moved forward, gravel once again crunching beneath the rubber soles of boots as the space between them closed. Documents were tossed through the cars open window and then hands came up to Waverly’s shoulders, palms firm as they slid across the muscle and then downwards. Fingers brushed over the column of her throat, moving further still to press against her breasts. The hands lingered there, brushing against them firmly enough to cause Waverly’s nipples to tighten into peaks beneath her bra. And then they were sliding further still, over ribs and the bare skin of a toned stomach that the brunette’s crop top didn’t cover.

The officer’s hands pressed firmly against the soft flesh of Waverly’s ass, and whilst the touch was fleeting, the younger woman could feel the intention behind it, felt the momentary squeeze. The same hands then rounded her waist, pressing against her pelvis resolutely as she slid her fingers down. They traced down one leg, fingers strong and solid. They reached the calf of one leg and once content, moved to the other, this time ascending rather than descending. They trailed upwards and upon reaching Waverly’s thigh, continued rising, even as the material of the younger woman’s skirt bunched around her wrists. They continued up, fingers teasing the crease between Waverly’s thigh and the apex of her legs, and the cotton that covered it.

There came a hard kick against her ankle and Waverly instinctually countered the pressure by spreading her legs further apart, feet slipping against the loose gravel; she gasped as fingers pressed against the material of her underwear, cupping firmly before they were removed. It may have been fleeting and brief, but Waverly knew it would have been enough for the deputy to feel the damp material of her underwear.

Her hands were suddenly covered by the slightly larger one’s of the officer stood behind her. Calloused fingers wrapped around the brunette’s wrists, moving swiftly and bringing them to the small of her back with practiced ease. Cold metal curled around each wrist as handcuffs were clicked on, binding the younger woman’s hands together.

“Waverly Earp, you are under arrest for the offence of purposeful and repeated breaching of road traffic laws,” the deputy stepped forward, pinning Waverly between the side of her own vehicle and the officer’s front, pressing a very noticeable bulge against her ass. “You have the right to remain silent and do not have to say anything if you do not wish,” but as the officer pushed forward against her again, Wavery couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips; the delicious pressure against the neglected, sensitive flesh at the apex of her thighs meant the sound was entirely impossible to have supressed. “But I think you and I both know it’d be better if you waivered that right,” the deputy’s breath ghosted against her ear and Waverly shivered.

Waverly could do nothing but submit to the officer, allowing the red head to lead her away from her own vehicle and towards the police cruiser. But the deputy didn’t take her to the back of the car. Instead, she was lead to the bonnet, her legs pinned between the officer and the smooth curve of the front bumper. A hand pressed between her shoulder blades, pushing her down and bending her over the hood. 

Hands then slid against the back of the brunette’s thighs, lifting the skirt over the curve of her ass. Her underwear was moved to the side and Waverly gasped, momentarily taken aback by the cool breeze of the evening air blowing against the sensitive and neglected nerve endings between her thighs. The sound of clinking metal as a buckle was undone and the vibration of a short zipper being pulled reminded Waverly the feeling would be less than temporary. She groaned in approval as the tip of the deputy’s hard cock pressed against her opening.

“Nicole,” Waverly relaxed against the hood of the vehicle, submitting, loosening her muscles so she could be ready to take her in.

The road they had chosen, one on the edge of town, was often empty, known for having very little motor traffic. But very little did not mean none and they were both taking a risk. Time was of the essence and they understood this would be a short encounter; it would be a short and fast fuck, no time for teasing or play. If anything, the brief encounter’s most important role would be in facilitating the foreplay for tonight, when the two of them could offer each other something more generous – and with Nicole gripped by her rut, it would be sure to be bountiful.

The Alpha placed one hand firmly on the brunette’s hip, fingers digging into the soft, ample flesh of her ass. She pulled slightly, baring Waverly to her as she slipped the first inch of her cock inside. Nicole groaned at the sensation, at the wet and warm welcome, savouring for just a moment the tightness of Waverly’s walls, flexing already around her to attempt to coax her in. And then slowly, gradually, Nicole sheathed herself inside her. Nicole watching with a shiver, captivated at the sight of Waverly so eagerly taking her in.

Waverly whimpered, high pitched and needy, clenching around Nicole deliciously and rolling her hips. The stretch was magnificent, the feeling of the red head filling her igniting a fire that gripped at her abdomen with fury. Waverly tried to relax, any tension she had been able to relieve returning double fold with the understanding that she was pressed hard against the front of her Alpha’s cruiser with Nicole’s cock deep inside her. Only, maybe it was best she remained tight, curved perfectly around the girth of the older woman’s length, if they had only minutes to reduce the risk of being seen in such a compromising position. Maybe remaining tight was just what Nicole needed.

So Waverly held on to the tension, the tightening in her muscles that were already beginning to burn, gritting her teeth even as moan after moan travelled the length of her throat. She allowed the painful pleasure of her muscles blaring for more oxygen to envelop her, effectively feeding the fire already roaring within, drawing her ever closer with quick and sharp simplicity to an inevitable release. She absorbed each and every thrust of Nicole’s cock as the red head’s pelvis struck against her ass, focusing on the sweet, sharp pain of the Alpha’s fingers digging into the flesh of her hips.

Waverly knew, the minute she coiled around Nicole’s cock, her walls convulsing in waves, clutching and grasping sporadically around the length, that Nicole would find her own high.

The Alpha never could resist the pleasure of having Waverly cum around her.

Nicole groaned, appreciating the tight heat of Waverly’s walls. She rocked her hips, each thrust harder and quicker than the last. She watched as her cock disappeared and reappeared, the length mercilessly and repeatedly burying inside of the brunette, welcomed heat embracing her shaft with each and every drive of her hips. She tried to keep rhythm of best she could, understanding the combination of adrenaline and pure, unadulterated pleasure was already having an effect on her calves; muscle spasms, the quick pulling of individual muscles along her legs, told her that it was be impossible to keep her tempo for much longer.

She released her grip of the brunette’s hips, her hands coming to rest on the white hood of the police cruiser either side of Waverly. The extra friction of Waverly’s lower lips against the base of her cock, those lips now no longer being held open by the firm grip of Nicole’s digits, caused a snarl to rumble from Nicole’s chest. The length of her cock buried itself into embracing heat, Waverly’s lower lips slick with desire only adding to the carnality of their shared pleasure, before pulling out and repeating the motion, over and over again.

The pace was unforgiving and hard, and the fire roaring red, hot flames inside of Waverly finally exploded, sending her nerve endings alight and the simmering convulsions of her physique into complete overdrive.

Nicole shuddered, groaning long and deep as she lay herself across Waverly’s back. Her hips stilled, a sharp intake of breath pulled viciously between her teeth as the brunette wrapped herself impossibly tight around her. It was all Nicole needed to find her own release, her hips pressing the front of Waverly’s thighs tight against the grill of the cruiser, no doubt causing the rounded metal to dig into the brunette’s pelvis. Nicole held herself, breathless moans matching each expulsion of thick fluids that drained from her cock into Waverly’s awaiting heat.

The deed was done, and with a quick, but not unaffectionate, press of lips between the ridges of Waverly’s shoulder blades, Nicole was re-buckling her belt and tucking her shirt into her khakis. She winced at the soft whine from her Omega as she had withdrawn, but knew the longer they stayed in their positions, the more likely they were to be caught. Her hand released Waverly’s wrists from their entrapment in metal handcuffs and Nicole helped Waverly to face her, bringing each of her hands to her lips to press a kiss full of sentiment to each palm.

“Thank-you,” Nicole spoke earnestly, her hand moving to brush through Waverly’s hair. She chewed her bottom lip. “I really enjoyed that,” her face flushed uncharacteristically, the Alpha showing her more self-conscious side.

Waverly smiled, knowing it was a love struck grin and not minding in the least that Nicole would see the elation of it, the dopamine drunk expression.

“You know I’m going to do all I can to help you through your rut,” Waverly reassured, leaning forward to brush her lips against Nicole’s. “Besides, I am definitely not the only one in this situation deserving of a thank-you.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow, her hands moving down to toy with the knot at the front of Waverly’s cropped shirt. Dark eyes stared un-bashfully into those looking back at her.

“Perhaps,” Nicole agreed, her tone cocky but with a humbled edge. “But I will certainly thank-you properly tonight.” The words were full of promise. “This was for me. Tonight, is for you,” Nicole’s tone grew husky.

“Well then, deputy, if that’s the case,” Waverly leaned in, rolling her tongue against her lips as her eyes gazed into Nicole’s. She hesitated before grinning, her teeth gently nipping the red head’s bottom lip. “You better get back to the station and clock off.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Prompts for future fics are also welcome.


End file.
